1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit (IC) technology, and particularly to a semiconductor device and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A laterally double-diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) transistor is a power source device commonly used in semiconductor processes. A LDMOS transistor can provide a higher breakdown voltage (Vbd) and has a lower on-resistance (Ron) during operation, and hence, it is normally used as a high voltage device in power management IC. As electron products become more digitized and miniaturized, the demands for voltage accuracy, stability and device durability increase.
However, as the dimension of a LDMOS transistor is getting decreased, the distance between components is getting shorter. Therefore, the gate-induced drain leakage (GIDL) current of the device is often observed, and the noise from the substrate becomes serious. High GIDL current and high substrate noise result in the operation failure of the LDMOS transistor and accordingly reduce the performance of the device.